


with nothing but your t-shirt on

by castlestr33t



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlestr33t/pseuds/castlestr33t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some good pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	with nothing but your t-shirt on

Harry clambers up the stairs, the sweat of a warm London on his forehead and cheeks, hands aching with the weight of the bags in his large hands. He’s able to just pull the keys out of his sweatpants pocket (it’d been a lazy Sunday morning kind of look that he’d pulled on in a rush once he noticed they were out of milk) and unlock the flat door, rushing inside with the worry that all the bags are going to split before he’s even in the door. 

He drags the bags past the dimly lit living room into the kitchen, lip worried in between his pearly white teeth. The plan is simple; get the bags onto the counter, unpack the shopping, get a glass of water, then go and wake Louis up with a lazy blowjob.

But plans don’t always go to plan, especially when one lives with Louis Tomlinson.

Perched on top of the counter is Louis - which, hey, wouldn’t be so unusual to see except it’s early on a Sunday. And there’s the fact that the Donny boy is dressed in nothing other than Harry’s stupid purple plaid shirt with only two bottoms done at the bottom so that Louis’ whole chest is uncovered (which means his fucking collarbones are blatantly on show, which then means that Harry’s self control right now is very non existent) and his feet are dangling, thighs parted open. A living invitation and yep, Harry’s mouth just went dry. 

He barely notices when he drops the Tesco’s bags but when panic sets in with the worry that he’s split the milk open, Harry curses. He’s forgotten the milk and the bread is probably squished to fuck by now. 

Harry licks his dry lips and watches Louis carefully, unable to do anything but gape at Louis as his green eyes rake over his teasing boyfriend’s body. His eyes are wide, breathing slightly shallow at how fucking delicious Louis looks with nothing but his shirt on and fuck, yeah, there’s the possessive side in him breaking out like a pimple. 

Louis runs his index finger over his pink bottom lip and he knows exactly what he’s doing, knew exactly what he was doing from the moment he dragged the shirt over his head and took his boxers off. The Donny boy’s eyes are teasingly wicked and his lips are curved up into a sensual smile that is leaving Harry breathless, his own lips parted. 

“I had an idea you might like me in this,” Louis says softly as if it’s no big deal.

In a few determined strides, Harry crosses over to Louis and reaches out to touch, touch touch. He runs his large, capable hands up and down Louis’ thighs and the younger boy certainly doesn’t miss the way Louis shivers, his head rolling back to leave his neck exposed. 

“You had an idea, did you?” Harry whispers, for clarification.

Louis nods, wriggling his thighs underneath Harry’s hands. So, knowing just exactly what Louis is silently begging for, Harry drops to his knees and grabs Louis’ knees pulling them farther apart so Louis is much more exposed than necessary, the cold air of the kitchen biting at Louis’ skin. Louis whimpers. With a smirk, Harry nibbles gently at the skin before smoothing over the marks left behind with his tongue. He continues doing this up Louis’ golden thigh with his large hand squeezing the other thigh whilst his mouth is otherwise occupied. The younger boy revels in the small whimpers and whines that are falling from Louis’ mouth and yes, this is definitely what Louis wanted. Harry is all too willing to give it to him.

“You drive me crazy when you do stuff like this, Lou,” Harry whispers.

“I-I know,” Louis gasps out loud as Harry sucks in harsh bruise to the soft flesh of Louis’ thigh, his body trembling underneath Harry’s touch. 

Harry hums non-committally at the back of his throat and nips sharply at Louis’ golden flesh, smirking smoothly to himself when Louis cries out. He can feel his sweatpants tenting with the hardness of his cock which only becomes worse when Harry lifts his shirt up Louis’ stomach and rubs his hand over Louis’ hard cock that is smearing pre cum over his soft tummy.

Louis releases a long, drawn out moan at the cold hand on his dick. “Harry!” he cries out, bucking up into Harry’s fist. “Please.”

“Please what?” Harry asks, looking up at Louis from under his eyelashes because he knows just exactly how bad it makes Louis and this time is no exception as Louis curses loudly and bucks his hips again.

“Want your mouth on my cock, please,” he whimpers, pupils blown wide.

Harry nods. “Anything to please you, honey,” he sends a cheeky wink before positioning his hungry mouth over Louis’ tip, keeping his green eyes on Louis as he licks tentatively at the leaking head. Harry does this three times before dipping his mouth again to smear pre cum all over his plump lips until they’re shiny and wet, leading Louis to whine and pant at the soft. The younger boy dips down to suck Louis’ head into his mouth, his cheeks hollowed and hands tight on the thickness of Louis’ thighs. But then he pulls back and goes back to just rubbing his lips that are already sticky and shiny with pre cum over Louis’ head, his pink tongue sneaking out to swirl around Louis’ head. The older boy is panting now and begging him in hushed whispered to just suck my cock. Harry licks Louis’ leaking head one more time, making sure his lips are dripping with the white mess before he goes down on Louis in one motion until his nose is brushing against Louis’ stomach; Louis cries out and bucks dangerously hard into Harry’s mouth but Harry has mastered his gag reflex by now so all he does is a gentle uh. 

The younger boy swirls his tongue around Louis’ cock as he bobs his head fast, eager to just get Louis off and make him boneless and sweet and languid. His pace is fast, tongue demanding and nails harsh as they dig into Louis’ thighs. 

“Harry, fuck!” Louis sobs, and Harry peeks up at Louis to see the long column of his throat and the hollow of his collarbones; the sight makes Harry moan around Louis, the sound vibrating Harry trails his fingers down the swell of Louis’ balls and sucks hungrily at Louis’ cock, his eyes dilated with lust so much so that his irises are a thin line of bright green around the darkness of his pupils. 

Harry repeats the motion and laps at Louis’ cock with his tongue, mouth stretched tight over his boyfriend’s cock. And not that he’s a slut for it, but Harry Styles is a fucking slut for his boyfriend’s cock. 

“You’re gonna make me come, Harry!” Louis growls out in warning, his chest flushed and lips parted as he pants. Harry smirks and pulls back, eyes wicked as he tilts his chin up.

“Come on my face, daddy,” he whispered hotly.

With a groan, Louis comes all over Harry’s face, coating Harry’s shiny lips and his bright red cheeks, even catching some on his long eyelashes that are flattened out on his high cheekbones. A gentle whimper echoes around the room and Harry can tell Louis is done. He opens his eyes slowly and licks his lips slowly. The younger boy runs his finger down his cheeks to gather up all the come he can before sucking them into his mouth hungrily with small moans and his eyes dead set on Louis. He watches in satisfaction as Louis moans weakly, stomach tensing and untensing again. Harry grins in triumphance and carefully wipes the come away from his eyelashes, wiping his hands on his sweatpants. He leans up and cleans off Louis’ cock with his tongue, calming Louis’ shaking thighs with his long fingers and soothing thumbs. 

“Thank you,” he whispered and bit his lip, glancing down at his hard cock with a fast heart. He stands up with a gentle smile and grabs Louis' hand, pressing it firmly against his hardness. He hisses softly at the pressure but smiles coyly at his boyfriend from under his eyelashes. “Daddy, I’m hard. Will you touch my cock for being a good boy?”

Louis groans loudly and swallows dryly, giving Harry a short nod. “Yeah, love, you were so good, yeah.”

Harry grins and pushes his sweatpants and boxers down to reveal his hard cock and the younger boy moans at the cold air hitting his sensitive skin. Louis bites his lip and pushes up at the hem of Harry’s shirt, urging the boy to take it off; Harry does.

“Good boy,” Louis appraises. “Love seeing all of you when you’re like this.”

Harry bites his lip and watches with wide eyes as Louis’ small hands wrap around his cock and he pushes his hips up shallowly, fucking up slowly. Louis smiles coyly and moves his hands up and down Harry’s big cock, twisting his wrists at just the right angles to make Harry pant and buck up faster. Louis places his lips underneath Harry’s ear and wishes soft praise as Harry moans, pushing up faster and harder.

“Doing so good, baby boy, so good, are you close yet?”

“Y-yeah” Harry whimpers, hands tight on the counter edge. 

Louis smiles. “Want you to come when I tell you to, Haz. Because you’re a good boy and good boys can do that for their daddies, can’t they, hm?” Harry nods, too flushed to say anything and Louis chuckles. “Okay, darling.”

The older boy squeezes Harry at the base of his hard cock and licks at Harry’s ear, his small hands sliding up and down faster until Harry’s thrusts upwards become sloppy and erratic. Louis grins.

“Now.”

With a high pitched whine, Harry comes, his white mess coming out all over his exposed stomach and Louis’ fist. Louis pulls Harry in for a messy kiss with gentle murmurs of “good boy, such a good boy, coming so good for daddy, very proud of you”.

Harry slumps his forehead against the crook of Louis’ neck and smiles lazily. They remain like that for a while (once Louis has cleaned them both off with a wet hand towel that make Harry squirm and Louis giggle) with Louis’ thighs wrapped loosely around Harry’s waist and Harry’s arms encasing Louis in an embrace, their foreheads resting against each other and lips gently moving in synchronisation.

“I forgot the milk,” Harry murmurs.

Louis chuckles and rubs his thumb over the corner of Harry’s jaw, grinning as the muscle flutters under the movement. “S’ok, love,”

“Okay... Can we go shower and make out in bed?” Harry asks tentatively.

“Definitely,” Louis grins and jumps down from the counter. “I’ll go start running the water.”

As Louis is walking away, Harry slaps his hand across Louis’ ass and watches in amusement as Louis squeaks, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Louis points his finger at Harry accusingly. 

“I’m going to get you for that!” He warns.

Harry winks and blows a kiss. “Looking forward to it.”


End file.
